Frequency!
by De Hiraishin
Summary: Naruto, seorang polisi muda menemukan radio usang di garasinya, setelah terkena sambaran petir radio usang itu mendapat tranmisi sinyal frekuensi dari masa lalu. Bertemu orang yang dirindukannya dalam sebuah komunikasi radio antar waktu./Warning Inside/NOT BL/TIME TRAVEL


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre(s) : Crime, Family, Sci-fi, Action**

 **Setting : AU (tahun 1996 dan 2016) Tokyo**

 **Warning(s) : OOC, Time Trevel, Typo, Gaje, Police, etc**

 **Summary : Naruto, seorang polisi muda menemukan radio usang di garasinya, setelah terkena sambaran petir radio usang itu mendapat tranmisi sinyal frekuensi dari masa lalu. Bertemu orang yang dirindukannya dalam sebuah komunikasi radio antar waktu.**

 **.**

 **Peringatan keras, jika tidak suka dengan cerita ini segera tekan tombol back.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Radio usang!**

* * *

Naruto adalah seorang polisi muda yang memiliki segudang prestasi di karir kepolisiannya. Prestasi paling membanggakannya adalah saat menangkap gembong narkoba paling dicari di seluruh Asia. Dan baru-baru ini ia juga menangkap seorang pembuat bom panci yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat meresahkan seantero Kota Tokyo.

Naruto, ia memiliki pribadi yang ceria, gampang bergaul dan tentu saja pintar. Ia bekerja di kantor pusat kepolisian di pusat Kota Tokyo.

Memiliki wajah tampan berkulit _tan_ membuatnya digilai banyak wanita. Iris mata berwarna biru safir dengan dipadukan rambut berwarna pirang asli membuat orang-orang beranggapan bahwa, dirinya adalah seorang _blasteran_. Tapi ia tulen orang Jepang asli.

Naruto menapaki karir kepolisiannya karena ia dulu ia sangat malu dengan Ayahnya yang di cap sebagai polisi korup dan ia masuk kepolisian untuk membersihkan nama Ayahnya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi seorang polisi yang bermartabat dan dihormati tidak seperti Ayahnya dulu.

Kini, pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang memperbaiki motor pribadinya digarasi rumahnya. Hari ini, Naruto mendapatkan libur dari tempat kerjanya. Setelah mengutak-atik motornya, ia pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar.

Ia hendak masuk kedalam rumah untuk mengambil minum, tapi tak sengaja kakinya menyandung sebuah kotak kecil yang terbuat dari campuran plastik dan almunium. Ia mengadu sebentar karena kakinya sakit.

Dilihatnya barang yang membuat kakinya sakit itu, sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika ia mendapati sebuah radio satelit usang yang menjadi barang tersangka atas kakinya yang sakit. Ia mengambil radio itu dan ditaruhnya di meja dekat tempat berdirinya itu.

Membersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel pada radio, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk memperbaiki radio usang itu. Tak lama untuk memperbaiki sebuah radio kecil, ia sedikit memodifikasi radio itu dengan menambahkan sebuah _microphone_ dan _speaker_ tambahan. Ia kemudian menyambungkan sebuah kabel radio usang itu ke antena yang berada tepat di atas genting bangunan garasi itu.

Naruto mencoba menyelakan radionya dan mencari frekuensi-frekuensi yang di inginkannya.

Suara bising terdengar saat, pria itu mengganti beberapa frekuensi. Tak selang semenit ia mendapat sebuah frekuensi yang menyiarkan lagu-lagu lawas Negara Jepang. Mendengar lagu yang asing ditelinganya ia pun segera mengganti frekuensi lagi.

Sudah satu jam, Naruto berkutat dengan radio usangnya hingga rasa bosan hinggap dalam dirinya. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan perbaikan motornya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Dua jam, waktu yang dibutuhkan Naruto untuk menyelesaikan perbaikan dan penyetelan pada motor kesayangannya itu.

Cuaca yang tadi sangat cerah, tiba-tiba menjadi gelap menandakan bahwa hujan akan segera turun. Naruto pun bergegas untuk membersihkan garasinya dan memasukan motornya lalu memutuskan untuk menutup garasinya agar air hujan tak masuk kedalam.

Pria tampan itu, kembali ke rumahnya untuk berlindung dari hujan deras yang tiba-tiba turun. Hanya butuh beberapa detik bagi air hujan untuk membasahi permukaan bumi rumah Naruto.

Kilat petir bergemuruh terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Naruto. Hingga ia melihat satu sambaran petir yang mengarah ke antena yang ada di atas garasinya.

Jdaarr!

Suara petir menyambar terdengar begitu keras ditelinga Naruto. Ia khawatir pada motor kesayangannya yang ada di dalam garasi karena petir barusaja menyambar dengan hebat di situ.

Dibalik jendela rumahnya ia, melihat sebuah cahaya samar berwarna _orange_ dalam garasi rumahnya. Oh iya, garasi dan rumahnya itu terpisah dan saling berhadapan.

Ia yang penasaran, segera keluar rumah dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke garasi rumahnya. Setelah masuk ia dibuat terkejut saat radio usangnya sedikit terbakar akibat dari sambaran petir tadi.

Suara bising dari radio terdengar jelas di telinga pemuda tampan itu. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengecek radio tersebut apa masih bisa digunakan atau tidak.

Sayup-sayup, Naruto mendengar suara seseorang dibalik radio usangnya. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk dan mencoba mengatur frekuensi radio agar bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara orang yang lagi _on air_ itu.

"NM001 ... Memanggil ... NM001 ... Memanggil."

Tranmisi mulai stabil dan kini, Naruto dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara yang ada di radio itu. Naruto menggenggam _microphone_ nya untuk membalas siapa orang yang malam-malam begini melakukan tranmisi radio. Sedikit ragu sebenarnya untuk membalas tranmisi aneh itu.

PIP

"Halo ... NM001 ... Kau bisa mendengarku? Halo ... NM001 ... Kau bisa mendengarku, ganti!"

Naruto lun membalas tranmisi milik orang yang berada pada frekuensi jaringannya.

"Oh, ada yang menjawab ternyata. Aku melakukan tranmisi dalam garasiku saat aku mau kembali ke rumah, radioku ternyata tersambar petir dan gosong apa di tempatmu sekarang sedang hujan?"

Terdengar lagi suara seorang laki-laki dibalik radio usang. Naruto sedikit heran dengan tingah lawan bicaranya sekarang karena sangat aneh melakukan sebuah tranmisi malam-malam disaat hujan pula.

"Disini juga hujan, dan suatu kebetulan radio ku juga habis tersambar petir tadi. Oh ya kau melakukan tranmisi dimana?"

Naruto memulai bertanya pada lawan bicaranya yang ada di radio itu. Sedikit lama balasan dari lawannya itu yang membuat pria tampan itu sedikit kesal.

"Haha ... Suatu kebetulan yang aneh. Aku melakukan tranmisi di Tokyo tepatnya di Shibuya, perumahan Palm Spring nomer 16."

Ucapan dari pria itu membuat Naruto tersentak.

Ia tau betul alamat yang disebutkan pria di radio itu, karena alamat itu adalah alamat rumahnya atau bisa dibilang alamat rumah keluarganya.

"Siapa kau! Jangan main-main denganku."

Naruto meneriaki pria yang ada dalam radio, karena dirinya merasa dipermainkan oleh lawan bicaranya. Ya siapa yang tidak kesal kalau lawan bicaramu menyebutkan alamatmu sebagai tempat tranmisinya.

Pria dalam radio itu heran akan pergantian nada suara orang dalam radio itu alisas Naruto.

"Hei, jangan berteriak aku kan hanya menyebutkan alamatku. Dan juga perkenalkan aku Minato. Namikaze Minato! Lalu siapa kau?"

Jderr!

Bagai tersembar petir, tubuh Naruto mengejang seketika setelah mendengar identitas siapa orang dibalik radio itu.

' _Ini bohong kan. Tidak mungkin itu Ayah! Dia sudah mati waktu aku kecil. Tapi alamat serta nama yang ditunjukan tadi itu memang Ayah. Tapi bagaimana bisa orang yang sudah mati bisa mengirim tranmisi. Apa ini hanya imajinasiku yang sangat merindukan Ayah.'_

Naruto membatin sedih.

"Apa maksudmu hah! Minato itu sudah mati 20 tahun yang lalu, jangan bercanda kau dasar penipu!"

Teriak Naruto sejadi-jadinya, ia sudah tidak mengingat bahwa ia adalah seorang polisi yang selalu menjaga _imej_ nya di depan publik.

"Kau sinting ya! Aku masih hidup bodoh. Lalu siapa kau? Bisa-bisa berasumsi bahwa aku sudah mati dan juga apa-apaan maksudmu 20 tahun yang lalu! Ini masih tahun 1996 bodoh!"

Orang bernama Minato juga tidak bisa menahan emosinya yang berakhir dengan teriakan keras lainnya.

"A-apa maksudmu! Ini tahun 2016 bodoh! Aku adalah pemilik alamat yang kau sebutkan tadi dan tidak mungkin Ayahku masih hidup jadi ... Siapa kau?!"

Naruto terus berteriak pada lawan bicaranya. Hujan semakin deras membuat suasana di dalam garasi semakin suram.

"Hei, apa maksudmu menyebutku dengan Ayah. Aku bukan Ayahmu, aku masih memiliki anak berusia 6 tahun dan sekarang sedang tidur bersama ibunya di rumahku."

Adu argumen pun terjadi terus menerus.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto! Umurku sekarang 26 tahun dan disini sudah tahun 2016. Seharusnya kau sudah mati 20 tahun lalu, sekarang kenapa kau bisa mengirim tranmisi ke sini apa kau hantu!"

Naruto terus berteriak menyudutkan lawan bicaranya.

Keduanya terdiam. Minato ingin bertanya lagi tapi ia urungkan karena ia masih tidak mempercayai apa yang diucapkan orang dalam radionya itu.

Naruto juga ikut mengurungkan niatnya untuk dapat menggali informasi lebih lanjut dari lawan bicaranya itu.

Hampir sepuluh menitan mereka berdiam diri, hingga salah satu diantara mereka memecah keheningan malam yang ditaburi dengan tangisan hujan yang semakin deras.

"Apa kau benar dari 2016? Maksudku apa kau anakku Naruto yang selalu menangis saat aku tinggal?"

Tanya Minato agak ragu pada Naruto.

"Err.. ya, aku Naruto yang selalu menangi– hei, kenapa kau bisa tau?"

Ucap Naruto cepat saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Dasar bodoh, jelas aku tau karena aku Ayahmu. Tapi tidak disangka kalau anak cengeng seperti kau sudah berumur 26. Apa ibumu baik-baik saja?"

Tanya Minato lagi. Ia ingin sedikit berbasa-basa pada orang yang mengaku sebagai anaknya yang sudah berumur 26 ini.

"Oh iya aku hampir melupakan fakta bahwa kau adalah Ayahku. Dan tentang ibu, dia sudah meninggal 10 tahun lalu akibat penyakit jantung."

Terdengar nada sedih dari perkataan Naruto dan Minato pun tau itu. Ia juga sangat sedih mendengar kalau istrinya sudah mati di masa depan, ya sebuah ironi buatnya karena sekarang ia dan istrinya masih hidup yang berarti memang lawan bicaranya itu berasal dari masa depan.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi kau selama ini hidup seorang diri! Apa kau tau penyebab kematianku nak?" Ucap Minato.

"Sudahlah itu sudah lama sekali. Dan lagian kau itu dicap sebagai polisi korup waktu itu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan hah! Membuatku malu saja." Gerutu Naruto pada Ayahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto! Aku bukanlah polisi korup. Tuduhan siapa itu kalau aku adalah seorang polisi korup!" Ucap Minato dengan nada marah.

"Khe, jangan mengelak. Kau tentu tau Uchiha Fugaku kan? Dia yang menyatakan bahwa kau itu polisi korup dan sekarang dia menjadi seorang komisaris di Tokyo." Ucap santai Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu?" Seru Minato.

"Dengar ya! Kau itu dituduh berkomplot dengan teroris yang sedang menyelundupkan beberapa senjata dan bom rakitan ke Jepang. Dan saat kau ketahuan kau ditembak ditempat oleh sekelompok polisi." Jelas Naruto.

"Apa! Aku memang ditugaskan untuk menyusup ke kelompok teroris itu oleh pimpinan sendiri. Jadi selama aku menyamar aku berganti nama dan aku vakum dari kepolisian." Sanggah Minato tidak terima.

"Aku tak tau yang jelas, kau dituduh membelot dan ditembak mati ditempat kejadian. Kau mati tepat tanggal 26 Juni yang berarti 2 hari lagi dari sekarang." Ucap Naruto.

Wajah Minato memucat tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia berpikir keras apa yang telah ia lewatkan selama ini saat menyamar sebagai salah satu dari kelompok teroris. Apa ada suatu konspirasi dalam jajaran petinggi di kepolisian.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku hanya mematuhi tugas yang diberikan oleh atasan, dan kenapa bisa aku dijadikan kambing hitam seperti ini." Teriak Minato tak jelas.

"Ya mungkin ada suatu konspirasi pada petinggi kepolisian saat itu." Ucap Naruto membenarkan galauan Minato.

"Terus aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Minato.

"Kau bodoh ya! Kau kan sudah tau kau mati tanggal berapa dan dimana! Tinggal pakai rencana lain dan hati-hati pasti kau akan selamat. Dan juga jangan mempercayai siapapun di kepolisian, karena beberapa bulan lagi Uchiha Madara akan ditangkap akibat menyalahgunakan kekuasaan dan dana." Ungkap Naruto.

"Ya, terima kasih kau telah membantuku nak!" Ucap Minato.

"Ya, baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu karena besok aku bekerja!" Ucap Naruto.

Kemudian terdengar sambungan di putus secara sepihak oleh Naruto. Yang membuat Minato sangat kesal dengan sifat Naruto masa depan.

Kemudian Minato memikirkan berbagai rencana untuk bisa lepas dari tuduhan tak beralasan dari rekannya.

"Fugaku kah? Sungguh tidak kusangka dia akan menunjukan sifat aslinya!"

 **.**

 **T B C**

 **.**

* * *

 **AN :** Hai, aku buat cerita baru nih dengan genre **crime** dan **family**.

Aku mendapat inspirasi cerita ini dari sebuah serial tv series amerika yang sangat aku sukai.

Cerita ini berlatarbelakang sebuah insiden berantai yang belum terpecahkan hingga Naruto dewasa. Kejadian-kejadian ganjil yang belum bisa diselesaikan pada zaman Minato atau saat masa lalu.

Zaman Naruto adalah tahun 2016 sedangkan Minato dari tahun 1996.

Mungkin ide cerita sudah banyak yang sama tapi ini asli hasil dari pemikiran saya sendiri tanpa ada jiplakan dari pihak manapun.

Terim kasih karena telah membaca cerita ini, saya harap kalian berkenan untuk memberikan review ke sini.

 **Log out,**


End file.
